Robbed
by Jammy05
Summary: My addition to the first game. Continues right after the story Drought by Tails Doll Curse.


_Setting the Scene: Kyle's room in the Condominium for Boys_

Kyle comes into his room after a long visit at the Planetarium. Kyle is excited and goes over to his dresser. He puts a one-of-kind moon rock next to his teddy bear. He appears to be happy with his newly found item. A short while later, notice something was wrong. Kyle goes up and looks at a bear wall.

**Robbed: A strategy of escape and time**

Mackenzie is sitting on her chair as Cromwell is pouring tea. (The usual)

Cromwell: Your tea, milady.

Mackenzie: Thank you, Cromwell.

After taking on sip of her tea the doorbell rings.

Cromwell: Oh, sounds like a client. _I hope so._

Cromwell goes to answer the door. _Please be a client. _The door opens as Kyle comes in.

Cromwell: Good day, sir. _Kyle? _Could we help you? _Why is he here?_

Kyle comes in and the door shuts. Mackenzie walks up to Kyle.

Kyle: This is bad! Way bad! Mackenzie, I need your help! Kage wasn't around at the Condominium, Max is off on an important errand, and Dexter is doing who knows what! I didn't know who to turn to! _He's talking so much it is hard to follow. _

Mackenzie: Calm down. Relax, have some tea.

Kyle: N-no thanks. I'm sorry for freaking out, but my prized possession is gone.

Mackenzie: You mean that painting of the Solar System.

Kyle: Yes!

???: Is that the problem?

Everyone is surprise as Chloe appears behind Mackenzie.

Chloe: If that's the problem then I have this all wrapped up. _Were did she come from?_

Mackenzie: Chloe, how did you get here?

Chloe: That is not important. What is important is that we have bandit. (Chloe moves around the room) Someone who knows all about Kyle and his painting, someone close. _That_ _makes sense. _Someone who knows us all including you, me, and everyone in this case. _Now it doesn't._

Kyle (shivers): You think so.

Chloe: Yes, and he is going to auction it off to the highest bidder for tons of money.

Kyle: Noooooooooooo!

Chloe: Have no fear; Chloe is here (poses). I'm going to get Penelope and crack this case wide open. (looks at Mackenzie) Don't take too long, Mack.

Chloe runs out of the office and the room falls silent.

Mackenzie: Ummmmm… _She's finally gone. _I will solve this case for you.

Kyle: Oh thank you, Mackenzie.

Mackenzie: Ummmmm…

**Questions**

Where were you?

Why is it your prized possession?

Do you know anyone who could have taken it?

Never mind.

Mackenzie: Where were you?

Kyle: I was at the Planetarium, as usual, and then I found this moon rock on the ground. It was one those collectable moon rocks, not one of those illegal ones. _There are illegal moon rocks?_

Did you ever think it was placed there?

Collectables?

Mackenzie: Did you ever think it was placed there?

Kyle: I was excited about it but also suspicious. _I bet you were. _Thingsdon't come falling out of the sky, including Collectables, so I thought I'd show it to Kage once he came back.

Mackenzie: Collectibles?

Kyle: Yeah, this is supposed to make you feel different parts of the cosmos. I just like to look at them though.

Mackenzie: Why is it your prized possession?

Kyle: My father gave it to me before he died. That is why I am so interested in space. _Father and son… fascinating._

Mackenzie: Do you know anyone who could have taken it?

Kyle: It could be anyone.

Mackenzie: …

Kyle: …

Mackenzie: **sigh**

Mackenzie: Never mind

Kyle: Okay, I am going back to my room now. Please find it, Mackenzie.

Kyle leaves the office.

Cromwell: Interesting. This could be a difficult case.

Mackenzie: I can do it. _This could be tricky._

Cromwell: I will take my leave now. Get me if you need anything.

Cromwell stops before he leaves the room.

Cromwell: By the way Mackenzie, would you please pick up a package for me? Some how the addresses were mixed up and it wounded up at the bakery.

Mackenzie: Okay

Cromwell leaves the room. The investigation starts.

**Part 1**

The first item of business: go to the bakery. Mackenzie goes to the Town Plaza to pick up the package for Cromwell.

Baker Lady: Oh, Mackenzie. I do believe this package belongs to Cromwell. Could you please deliver it?

Mackenzie: Okay.

Package: It's wrapped tight. _Cromwell didn't say I wasn't allowed to open it._

Mackenzie unravels the string on the package to open it. A tape recorder was inside.

Tape recorder: It is old but it still works. _Can I record my own voice?_

Mackenzie leaves the bakery.

Funghi: Nnf nnf

Mackenzie: What is it Funghi? _A sixth sense…_

Something is in the water fountain. Mackenzie reaches in and pulls out a key.

Key: It is shaped like a moon. _Is this a clue?_

Mackenzie thinks for a while. The only place that has anything to do with the moon is the Planetarium. She heads towards the Planetarium and uses the key to open up the doors. Mackenzie keeps the key for any future use. She goes inside and looks around. She goes to the door that leads into the control room and opens it with the key. She looks around and goes into the room where Penelope was held captive. The painting is on its side on the chair.

Mackenzie: I found it! I found the painting!

There is silence in the room.

………………….

………………….

………………….This is too easy.

Pondering over the situation, someone was behind her with a baseball bat. Everything goes black, as there is a loud bang and a thud.

Uhhh…

Ohhh…

Mackenzie wakes up in a shady, wooden room. There is a blanket, a pillow, a tin can, a mouse hole, a door, and a barred window. Mackenzie wakes up and straightens the blanket. (force of habit)

Mackenzie: My head hurts. _Where am I?_

Mackenzie walks around the strange room and then picks up the tin can.

Tin can: It is rusty and old. _Is it still usable?_

She goes to the door and hears someone talking.

Mackenzie: There is someone on the other side. _My heart is pounding._

She puts her ear to the door and listens closely.

???: Da boss is not goin' to like dis.

???: Shaddup! We will talk about that later. Did ya get da business done?

???: Yes, but da cops are on to us. If we let dis slip, it's curtains fer us. Ya shouldn't have clobber dat brat so hard.

???: I know! I know! But what did ya want me to do? Murder her? _Are they talking about me? _We need her to finish the job. _Job? _We will get away with the real artifacts.

Mackenzie: Now I remember. There are reports from the police that someone has been smuggling fake artifacts, vases, and other artistic objects, and selling them to people. The painting must be one of them. _I just went from one case to another._ I need to find out who these guys are.

There is a slam. ……… _They must have gone out._

Mackenzie: Okay, time to investigate. _They seemed to have left the door unlocked._

Mackenzie opens the door. She goes into the middle of the room and looks around.

Mackenzie: Where's Funghi?

The room looks bear with only a bookcase, a grandfather clock, and two stairs leading up and down. Mackenzie chose to go downstairs. It's a basement with a fuse box, a fire extinguisher, a sink, and a cage with Funghi in it.

Mackenzie: Funghi! You're all right.

Mackenzie runs up to the cage and looks at the top.

Mackenzie: There is a moon symbol on it. _Where have I seen that?_

Mackenzie pulls out the Planetarium key and releases Funghi.

Funghi: Nnf nnf

Mackenzie: I'm glad to see that you are okay. Now let's get out of here. But… we can't let those men get away with the artifacts and possessions, can we? So we continue the case.

Mackenzie sees a fire extinguisher lying on the ground and decides to pick it up in case of emergencies.

Fire extinguisher: Notice: Use on only fire emergency. _There are no fires around here._

Mackenzie goes back upstairs. ……. _Where to look next._ Mackenzie decides to examine the place for any clues or hints. Nothing. She notices a few floorboards are lose.

Mackenzie: Something must be under them, but I can't seem to pick them up with my fingers. _How do I lift them up?_

Mackenzie thinks for a while and pulls out the key. It's the only flat object Mackenzie has. She uses the key to remove the floorboards and finds three papers in the hole. Mackenzie pulls out the papers and examines them.

1st paper: It is a list of artifacts that went missing. The grandfather clock is the first one on the list. Kyle's painting is the last item on the list. _So they are already planning for an escape._

2nd paper: It's a list of locations that are not even around here. _They're planning their next move at another place._

3rd paper: It's a blueprint of the house. _It looks like there is a hidden room somewhere in this house._

Back at the empty room after examining the papers, Mackenzie looks around the room for more hints. It seemed to be a short search when all of a sudden there is sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. _Someone is still here?_

Mackenzie makes her way to the staircase that leads upstairs. Before she even walks up the steps, the door swings open and two brown rats in blue bus uniforms come in. One of them has a blue hat on his head.

Mackenzie: _OH NO!_

Rat with hat: Man, dis job is getting old, huh Kurt.

Kurt: Don't worry bout it, Curtis. We'll be outta here soon.

Mackenzie: ……_They don't seem to notice me yet. Quick hide!_

Mackenzie quietly sneaks under the staircase while the rats are still having their conversation. She continues to over hear their conversation as she hides under the staircase.

Kurt: Shall we see if dat girl woke up, now?

Curtis: Not yet. Lets tell da boss that job has been taken care of. _What job?_

Kurt: Come on! Dat brat has been out fer 32 hours. _I have been knocked out for that long?!_ With dat swing of yours we are lucky dat you didn't kill her.

Curtis: Shaddup! Lets get to da boss now.

The two rats head upstairs. Mackenzie comes out from under the staircase.

Mackenzie: I have to hurry the search and get out of here. I have to find that secret room, quick.

Mackenzie looks around for any hints or clues. She looks back at the blueprints and notices that the secret room was behind the room she was placed in. She heads back into the room and looks around. She examines the mouse hole.

Mackenzie: That hole is big, yet I can't fit into it. _If only I was shorter._

Mackenzie focuses her attention on Funghi. Of course, Funghi is always helpful when it comes to these situations.

Mackenzie: Okay, Funghi go in there and see if you can find the secret room.

Funghi: Nnf nnf

Funghi goes into the mouse hole. Seconds later the two rats came in.

Kurt: Its bout time ya woke up.

Curtis: Alright you. Da boss would like to talk to ya. _My heat is pounding._

The two rats surround Mackenzie as they head for the room upstairs. They enter the room. The room had a file cabinet, papers on the floor, a window next to the file cabinet, Kyle's painting hanging next to the window, and at the end of the room was a desk with a candle and some papers on it. Behind the desk was a fat, brown rat in a plain coat, a stripped tie, a white button shirt, blue pants, and black shoes as if he was a businessman. He was sitting on a swivel chair.

Rat: Hello there, Touch Detective Mackenzie. My name is George. I am what you would say a gangster. _A real gangster? _You may have some questions, I suppose. _He doesn't look like much of a gangster._

Mackenzie: Yes I do.

George: Then whenever you're ready ask away. _I have to have him confess his plans._

Mackenzie secretly turns on the tape recorder and takes a deep breath.

Mackenzie: Thank you for politeness.

George: Don't get use to. Once we're done, it's no more mister nice guy.

Mackenzie: Ummm…

**Questions**

What exactly is your plan?

Why am I in this?

Never mind

Mackenzie: What exactly is your plan?

George: Many people have very old stuff laying around their homes. Some can cost over a thousand dollars. So I had Curtis and Kurt spy on the victim's daily lives. Once they've found an opening, they went and stole the artifact or possession.

Did you sell the items you stole?

About the painting

Back

Mackenzie: Did you sell the items you stole?

George: No. We made counterfeits and auction them off to the highest bidder. We earned a whole lotta money that way. _So the real ones are still around here somewhere._

Mackenzie: About the painting…

George: Ain't it a beaut. Once we make a counterfeit of this, we are outta here. _So they haven't made a fake yet._

Mackenzie: Why am I in this?

George: The police have been on to us for a while and there have been reports that the items we sold were fakes. To get the police's minds off this case, we need to kidnap someone, so I chose you. _Me? _

Mackenzie: Why?

George: You see you have a lot of friends and you are a well-liked detective so there's bound to be some publicity and havoc created. Boy was I right; they have the entire lot looking for you. _Everyone?!_

Mackenzie: Never mind

George: Good! Then we are done here. Curtis! Kurt! Take her back to her room. Tomorrow we finish business here and blow this hideout. Don't worry. We'll leave a clue for your friends to find you.

Curtis: Yes sir!

Kurt: Yes sir!

The two take Mackenzie out of the room and back into her room.

Curtis: Now stay there like da good little detective you are.

Kurt: I will be locking the door so ya won't be doin' anything funny.

The two leave the room and there is a click when the door closes. Funghi comes out of the mouse hole.

Mackenzie: Did you find the secret room?

Funghi: Nnf nnf (hops up and down)

Mackenzie: Good. I still have the papers and a recording of their plans. Now all that leaves is capturing them. _Tomorrow. _I only have a limited amount of time to end their tracks. We have to do our best. _I hope I can do it._

Funghi: Nnf nnf

**Part 2**

Mackenzie is asleep as the birds are chirping outside. Mackenzie wakes up and stretches. She gets up and kneels down to straighten out the blanket. After she gets up, she looks around.

Mackenzie: I don't hear anything… _They must be gone already._

Looks at the pillow and picks it up.

Pillow: It feels lumpy and hard. _It feels like a rock._

She goes to the door to try and get out. This time, the rats locked the door to keep Mackenzie in. _They probably left the door unlocked last time because I was unconscious._

Mackenzie: Okay Funghi. Get in there and see if you can unlock the door.

Funghi: Nnf nnf

Funghi goes in. After waiting for a while Mackenzie sees something and goes to the barred window.

Mackenzie: It's a boy. Maybe he can help me. _How do I get rid of these bars?_

Mackenzie looks through the stuff she already collected. She looks at the rusty can and examines. _Who leaves junk like this around._

Mackenzie: It feels so rough. _It's like a nail filer._

She uses the rusty can to file the bars off, and as planned, the bars fall off starts to fall off. _I can't believe that worked. _Mackenzie opens the window.

Mackenzie: Hey you. You! Come here, please!

Mackenzie moves away from the window as a boy crawl through the window and into the room. The boy is wearing a brown hat, a black shirt, a gray coat, brown pants, a gray scarf, and black shoes. He is also dirty and the clothes look worn out.

Mackenzie: You must be a poor boy.

The boy:………

Mackenzie: ………

The boy: ………

Mackenzie: You don't talk either.

The boy: ……

Mackenzie: Do you have a name?

The boy: ………

Mackenzie: You have bright blue eyes. Okay I will call you Blue. Is that okay?

The boy nodes.

Mackenzie: Okay Blue. I need your help. I need to catch a bunch of bad guys and return the stolen items and I am going to need your help. Will you help me?

Blue nodes.

Mackenzie: Thanks. _Finally, help!_

Funghi comes out of the mouse hole.

Mackenzie: Did you find a way out?

Funghi: Nnf nnf

Funghi shook his head.

Mackenzie: **sigh**

Blue goes to the door and starts picking at it. There is a click and the door swings open.

Mackenzie: Good work Blue.

The three go out of the room. Mackenzie and the two go to the middle of the room and look around.

Mackenzie: It's clear. Okay you two, let's look for anything unusual. We need to find that secret room.

They looked around and looked for any buttons or triggers, but it was hopeless. Mackenzie pulls out the blue prints of the house and looks for a hint.

Mackenzie: There seems to be a path coming from the wall were the bookcase stands.

Mackenzie removes one of the books and the bookcase moves, reviling a secret passage way. The three went into the passage way and walk through a hallway leading into a room. There are a lot of antiques and expensive items in the room.

Mackenzie: These are all the stolen goods.

There are many objects in the room such as a piano, a lamp, three other paintings, a golden chalice lying on the floor, next to the piano, a rug rolled up leaning against the wall, and a vase. The three looked around. Mackenzie picks up the golden chalice on the floor. _There is no time to take inventory._

Golden Chalice: It really shines like gold. _I can see my face._

Mackenzie: All right you two we found the secret room now to catch the bad guys.

They went back into the main room and Mackenzie puts the book back and the bookcase moves back into its place. The three went upstairs into the boss's room.

Mackenzie: Now a way to prove their plans for their getaway.

Mackenzie and Funghi looks around as Blue goes to the file cabinet and tries to open it. Mackenzie looks at the cabinet and sees a planet placed on the cabinet.

Mackenzie: This has also been stolen from the Planetarium.

Mackenzie uses the key once more and opens the file cabinet. Mackenzie opens the drawer and pulls out a file. Blue pulls a few files out and reads them. After checking the files, Mackenzie holds them out to Blue.

Mackenzie: Here Blue, I need you to take these files. Also take that painting down from the wall.

Blue goes to the wall and takes down the painting.

Mackenzie: Okay, let's get out of here.

The three go down the staircase. As soon as they get to the bottom of the stars they hear something.

Mackenzie: Oh no, they're back! Quick under the staircase!

They run under the staircase. Mackenzie, Blue, and Funghi huddled together as the rats came in.

George: All right, you two! It will only be a matter of time til' the police finds this place. We have to move out now.

Curtis: Yes boss!

Kurt: Yes boss!

The three head upstairs. The door slams upstairs and Mackenzie, Blue, and Funghi come out from under the staircase.

Mackenzie: This is not good. _I am running out of time._

Mackenzie grabs Blue and heads towards the door.

Mackenzie: We can't let those criminals get away. Blue, lock pick this door shut if you can.

Blue looked at Mackenzie, confused.

Mackenzie: Lock the door.

Blue goes up the door and messes with the lock. There is a click and the door is locked.

Mackenzie: Good.

Mackenzie grabs Blue and heads back into the room. Once in the room, Mackenzie pushes him towards the window.

Mackenzie: Blue, I need you to take the painting back to Kyle or even the police. Show them the files, too.

Blue shakes his head.

Mackenzie: You have to do this Blue.

Blue shakes his head again. _I think it's me that's upsetting him._

Mackenzie: I will be fine. I just need to finish up business here. You just worry about getting as many people here as fast as possible.

Blue slowly walks to the window. He looks at Mackenzie one more time and climbs out. Mackenzie goes to the window.

Mackenzie: Get Max, get the police, get anyone and come back. ……… He's gone. _I'm scared._

With just Funghi now, she goes back into the main room.

Mackenzie: I have to stall for time. _But how?_

Mackenzie goes to the basement and messes with the fuse box. The lights will go off. She gets out of the basement. She hears a door opening. Mackenzie runs to the staircase and hides. The rats go down into the basement and a few seconds later the lights come back on. The rats come out of the basement and head back upstairs. As soon as the door slams, Mackenzie comes out from under the stairs.

Mackenzie: They all come down at once. _I need them to stay downstairs a little bit longer._

She goes back down to the basement. This time, she takes the chalice and goes to the sink. Mackenzie fills the chalice with water.

Chalice with water: Should I drink it? _Or toss it everywhere._

Mackenzie spills the water on the floor.

Mackenzie: Needs more.

She fills the cup and wet the other half floor.

Mackenzie: Now for the stairs.

She, once again, fills the cup and splash it on the staircase.

Mackenzie: Maybe I should splash some upstairs. _I better be careful not to slip._

And again, she fills up the chalice and head upstairs. She goes to some papers a few feet in front of the door of the holding room. Mackenzie spills the water on the papers.

Mackenzie: They're absorbing it like a sponge. _Oops I'm wasting time._

Mackenzie goes back downstairs into the basement and messes will the fuse box again. The light will go off again. She goes back upstairs, and the rats are come out of the boss's room again. Mackenzie hides under the staircase. The rats go back downstairs and go down into the basement.

WHOOOAAA!

There are sounds of crashing coming from the basement.

AUGGGH!

OFFPH!

AAAAAH!

Ow, dat really hurt!

Why is there water all over da floor?

Both of you idiots get off of me! _Mwa ha ha ha ha_

Mackenzie comes out from under the stairs, and heads upstairs into the boss's room. This time there is a key on the desk. The lights turn back on. Mackenzie hurries to the desk, picks up the key up the key and examines it.

Key: This looks like a car key. _Their getaway!_

Mackenzie pockets the key, just as soon as the door opens. The rats come in to see the girl out of her room.

George: What is the girl doing here? Didn't you two lock her in the room?

Kurt: Of course we locked her in da room. Curtis had da key.

Curtis: Hey don't blame it on me. You didn't check fer any hair clips or paperclips.

Kurt: Dat's cause she didn't have any, numbskull.

George: You two were supposed to make sure she stayed in that room!

While the rats are arguing, Mackenzie goes to the window and pulls out the car key.

Mackenzie: Ummm… Excuse me. Are these yours?

The rats turn around in time to see Mackenzie throwing the key out the window.

George: (!) Aaaaaaaaaaah! That was the key to the stolen car.

Kurt: We still got dat secret room at da Planetarium to hide at.

Curtis: Yeah, I just need too… umm… where'd I put dat key?

Mackenzie pulls out the Planetarium key and holds it out to the rats.

Mackenzie: You mean this key?

Mackenzie throws the key out the window.

George: Auugh! That's it Touch Detective. You got your hands on our scandal and you are going to have to face the consequences. _Consequences!?_

George stays at the door while Curtis moves to the desk and Kurt moves to the window to catch Mackenzie, but she runs out of the way. Curtis moves next to Kurt and they both move towards Mackenzie. Mackenzie takes out the pillow, and throws it at Curtis and Kurt. The two dodge it as the pillow lands on the candle on top of the desk. A moment of silence.

………

The pillow and the desk go up in flames. The flames start to go down on the floor and up on the chair and the wall behind the desk. The rats run around the room in panic.

Curtis: Horror! Horror!

Kurt: Da place is on fire! Da hideout is on fire!

George: We have to blow this joint!

The three rats run out of the room. Mackenzie grabs the fire extinguisher and starts to hose the fire down. However, the fire extinguisher stops after being used for only a few seconds

Mackenzie: The fire extinguisher has already been used before. _Now we really are in trouble._

As the fire continues to grow, Mackenzie runs downstairs. At the main room, the rats are at the door in a panic.

George: This is nuts! You two can't get it open.

Curtis: No! Its locked shut!

Kurt: Its dat girl's fault! _Uh_ _oh!_

George: Get her!

Mackenzie: Noooo!

The rats chase Mackenzie around the room. Funghi stops and jumps onto Curtis's head.

Curtis: Aaah! It has me again! _Get him Funghi!_

Curtis runs the around the room as Kurt chases him to get Funghi. They hear a click from the door. The door swings open as Blue comes in.

Mackenzie: Blue! _He made it!_

Max, Chloe, and Kyle come into the room as well.

Chloe: Oh so that's why he wanted us to follow him.

Kyle: Mackenzie, I am so sorry for getting you kidnapped.

Mackenzie: It's okay.

Max: And who are these three? Are they responsible for your disappearance and the information in this file?

She pulls out the three pieces of papers and gives them to Max.

Mackenzie: Yes and here is more of their plan.

George: Where'd you get those? Didn't you hide them, Kurt?

Kurt: Y-yes! Course I hid them.

Chloe: How did you send this boy? The door was locked.

Mackenzie: I was able to file the bars off in that room and open the window.

George: So there is a way out! I'm getting out of here. So long, suckers.

As George tries to run to the room, he slips on the damped papers on the floor.

George: Whoa!

Mackenzie: **sigh**

Max moves to George.

Max: You won't be going anywhere.

George: Darn it! Stumped by a girl! A little girl!

Curtis: Did anyone forget about the fact that DA HOUSE IS ON FIRE!

Kyle: R-right! Funghi lets take him out.

Funghi: Nnf nnf

Kyle and Funghi took Curtis, Chloe and Blue took Kurt, Mackenzie and Max took George, and led them outside. Mackenzie, Blue, Max, Kyle, and Chloe ran from the house with the rats.

Investigation Log … Lets see… The fire fighters came and calmed down the fire at the hideout. After that, a strange kid I called Blue disappeared. But he left me some flowers. They were beautiful. Max wasn't all that satisfied though. Everyone was happy to here that I was okay, even Cromwell was relieved. The rats were taken under police custody and all the stolen goods were return. Kyle was happy to reunite with his prized possession. George couldn't believe he was taken down so easily. But that's what he gets for messing with a detective. Ummm… I guess that's it. The case has been solved.


End file.
